Duo Maxwell
by Ainokomiel
Summary: OS kawaïï: Vision de la vie de Duo et Heero, tout cela sur un air mieleux et romantique. Une mélodie en Maxwell, dirait le soldat parfait...[attention au rating! lime en perspective!]


**Auteur: **Miel ou Flo-de-Miel

**Adresse e-mail:** flodemiel sur hotmail.

**Base:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** romance, songfic, poetry, ATTENTION : lime.

**Couple**: 1X2 POWERRR !

**Disclamers: **Gundam Wing est la propriété exclusive de Gundam Wing©Bandai, Sunrise, Sotsu Agency & TV Asahi.

La chanson, « Raphaël» légèrement modifiée est de Carla Bruni.

**Notes :** Un bref petit OS car j'avais besoin de me changer les idées, de me détendre ! Mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant « G-boys à la retraite » dont le quatrième chapitre arrivera sous peu ! Promis ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**LEXIQUE OBLIGATOIRE:**

Pour une meilleure compréhension de la fic, je vous invite à vite passer en revue ce répertoir de mots japonais:  
**Itadakimasu -->** Bon appétit.  
**Tadaima/ Okaeri nasai! -->** Je suis rentré/ Bienvenu à la maison!  
**Arigatou** --> Merci.  
**Koi -->** Mon amour.  
**Aishiteru -->** Je t'aime.  
**Kore wa... ai -->** C'est.. l'amour.  
**Tenshi** --> Ange (mon ange).  
**Oyaho** --> Bonjour (seulement le matin).  
**Ja!**--> Au revoir! (dans le sens "a plus!")

voila! Vous êtes prêts!

* * *

_**Duo Maxwell**_

Heero tend l'oreille :  
1) une porte qui claque  
2) un froissement de soulier qu'on ôte, suivi d'un « Tadaima ! » retentissant et enjoué ?

« Il » est rentré à la maison...

Le soldat parfait se glisse jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle de séjour et dévisage l'Américain en s'appuyant contre le panneau coulissant en bambou.

« Okaeri nasaï, Duo Maxwell » Annonce le japonais d'une voix grave et sensuel.

L'Américain sourit en entendant résonner son nom.

_Quatre consonnes et six voyelles c'est le nom de Duo Maxwell,  
Je le murmure à mon oreille et chaque lettre m'émerveille,  
C'est le grand « M », qui m'ensorcellent dans le nom de Duo Maxwell ,  
Comme ils se mêlent au "a" au "e", comme il les entremêle aux "l"_

L'Américain opèrent une rapproche tactique :  
Deux petit pas en avant qui glissent,  
un déplacement fluide sur le parquet lisse.

Ninmu Kanryou !  
Duo a atteint sa cible et la dévore avidement du regard.

« Mmmh, Hee-chan » Souffle t'il en miaulant doucement, leur visage à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

Deux joues qui se caressent,  
Un nez mutin qui rencontre un lobe d'oreille,  
Des mains qui enlacent des hanches et délacent ceintures …

Deux amants dans l'intimité de leur cocon se délassent.

« Mmh, le repas est déjà prêt.» Fait remarqué Duo en passant une langue avide sur ses lèvres sans lâcher du regard son amant.

« Hai. Le riz est cuit.»

Petit rire charnel.  
Voix langoureuse, débordante de sous-entendu :

« Je ne parlais pas de ce repas-la, my sweet lover...»

Heero lève un sourcil.  
Puis il sourit.  
Aujourd'hui il n'ignore plus rien de la complicité.

Les doigts rusés de Duo défont un à un les bouton d'une chemise trop encombrante.  
Les mains de Heero desserrent la cravate de son Duo Maxwell puis elles glissent le long des épaules, des bras, pour enfin atteindre deux hanches creuses légèrement cambrées.

_Il a l'air d'un ange, mais c'est un diable de l'amour,  
Du bout des hanches et de son regard de velours._

Duo pousse le japonais en arrière et il celui-ci recule,  
docilement,  
calmement.

Les genoux de Heero rencontre le divan.  
Un obstacle ? Allons, non ! Rien n'entrave la route d'un Américain affamé face àun succulentrepas.

On bascule,  
on se bouscule,  
etles voila tout les deux étendus sur le canapé, les yeux dans les yeux,  
les cheveux dans les cheveux.  
Duo surplombe, il sombre.  
Il contemple puis se penche.

_Quand il se penche, quand il se penche, mes nuits sont blanches,  
Et pour toujours... Hmm_

« Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm, oui. »

Dans ce jeu là, il faut apprendre à ne pas tout dévorer d'un coup.  
Même si la tentation est forte.  
Il faut déguster, prendre son temps, apprécier, se tenir, se dresser.

« Itadakimasu, Duo Maxwell .» Murmure le Japonais.

« Arigato, tenshi. » Répond l'intéressé en s'emparant d'une bouche gourmande.

Après sa dure journée de travail,  
à courir derrière la secrétaire,  
à taper sur l'imprimante en panne,  
à courir derrière le stagiaire,  
à se taper son propre crâne,  
Plus qu'une envie pour plaire :  
Manger tout cru son Hee-chan.

Des bouches qui se mordent, des mains qui se cherchent, des gémissements qui se répondent,  
des souffles qui expirent, des expirations qui soufflent.

Se faire l'amour,  
En fin de jour,  
Kore wa... ai.

+-+-+-+

Le soleil se lève, sur deux corps nus enlacés,  
sur deux amants qui se fichent de leur passé.  
Deux guerriers qui ont enfin appris autre chose que la guerre.  
Deux amoureux qui ont enfin appris ce que c'était l'amour.

Heero ouvre un œil.  
C'est toujours le premier des deux qui se réveille,  
Il s'étire en même temps que les rayons du soleil puis regarde son tendre koi.

« Ohayo, Duo Maxwell » Murmure t'il en posant ses lèvres sur le front de son amant.

_J'aime les notes au goût de miel, dans le nom de Duo Maxwell,  
Je les murmure à mon réveil, entre les plumes du sommeil._

Duo entrouvre une paupière vitreuse  
doucement,  
(paresseusement, en faite, pour dire vrai)  
puis, il déclot l'autre.  
Et il se plaint en enfouissant son nez dans son oreiller duveteux: (c'est une habitude chez lui, le matin)

« 'Roooo. Je veux encore faire dodooo dans tes bras mooouuuaaa! »

« Il faut aller travailler, koi. »

Duo essaye de jouer les victimes abattues, les martyrs innocents, en bref, il fait le gosse :

« Mais moi je veuuux paaaaaas. Pi, au bureau, ils sont tous méchants avec moi d'abord»

Heero est attendri…

Lui, le bloc glace, sourit !

Qui a dit que la glace était aussi dure que la pierre ? C'est faux !  
Ou alors, moi je puis vous certifier que la pierre c'est tout souple,  
que le roc c'est tout mou,  
et que l'amour ça rend doux.

Le Japonais glisse une main habile, entre le matelas et le dos de sa marmotte, puis le serre très très fort contre lui.  
Il ferme les yeux et se délecte du petit matin, il s'exhale, il s'enivre, se saoule au parfum de son archange.  
On peut toujours le traité de drogué, il s'en fiche !  
Puisque, de toute façon, la vanille n'est pas nocive pour la santé.

_Et pour que la journée soit belle, je me parfume à mon Maxwell...  
Peau de chagrin, peintre éternel, archange étrange d'un autre ciel..._

On entend une sonnerie gaie de bicyclette au dehors.

« Il doit faire beau, aujourd'hui, ya des gens qui font du vélos. » Fait remarqué la marmotte qui s'étreint un peu plus contre le torse du Japonais.

« Mais non, koi. C'est le facteur qui passe. »

°Tilt° Facteur ? Vous avez dit facteur !

« Le facteur… A cette heure ? Mais alors..! AAAARRRRGHHHH ! » Hurle Duo en sautant du lit. « CA VEUT DIRE QUE JE SUIS GRAVE EN RETAAAAARRRRDDD ! God damn ! Fucking hell of holly shited hour ! Shit, shit shit !»

Et hop, une chaussette qui vole, et hop une cravate qui décolle !  
On s'empresse, on s'habille vite, on enfile son pantalon dans le mauvais sens, on jure contre le soleil qui s'est levé trop tard, on se plaint des trop nombreux nuages qui ont masqué la lumière, pour enfin courir dans la cuisine en sautillant nerveusement sur un pied.

Heero daigne enfin à quitter les draps et se prépare beaucoup plus calmement.

Il est sage ?  
Non ! Juste pondéré, avisé, modéré

Quand il arrive dans la salle à manger, Duo accourt alors avec leurs toasts au miel.  
Même si on est en retard, il ne faut pas se négliger.  
Puis le petit déjeuné, c'est sacré pour les Maxwell's !

Les deux amoureux se donnent la becter, il discute un peu, il s'embrasse surtout.  
Ils prennent encore le temps de se câliner comme deux nounours en manque de caresses.

Enfin, les aiguilles de l'horloge les font tressaillir. Ils débarrassent en vitesse et s'enfuient vers la porte d'entrée, attrapant à la volée leur veston et leur mallette, enfilant leurs chaussures.

« Bouaaaah ! Mes pieds on doublés de taille cette nuit, ou quoi ? » S'énerve Duo en tapant du poing contre la semelle.  
Il pousse, tire, s'acharne comme un malade sur son soulier qui finit par enfin céder à sa force.

« Ha haaa ! » S'exclama t'il sur un ton victorieux.

Et quelle victoire mes amis ! Duo Maxwell :1 / Méchante chaussure trop petite : 0

+-+-+-+-+

Arrivés dehors, un dernier bisous pour la route, et on se sépare.

« Ho, attends ! Encore un bisou ! » Supplie le natté.

Heero soupire d'un air amusé et prouve une fois de plus à son chéri qu'il l'aime, et que _oui_ la journée va être longue et que _oui _il va énormément lui manquer.

« Ja, tenshi. » Lance Heero en montant dans son cabriolet.

« Bye, my lover ! Have a nice day !» Répond Duo en enfourchant sa moto.

Coup d'œil furtif dans le rétro :  
le soldat parfait s'assure que Duo enfile son casque.

Rassuré, il démarre,  
et lui lance un dernier regard.  
Chacun part dans une direction différente.

_La journée sera longue sans toi, mon amour...  
__Sans toi mon amour, ce sera dur, tout ce jour…_

Heero sur son lieu de travail devient vraiment quelqu'un d'irritable.  
Il est froid et méthodique.  
Il agit comme une vraie mécanique.

Ce soir, heureusement, chacun de ses rouages sera huilé par de tendres caresses.  
Mais, en attendant, la journée va être longue !

_Et le temps passe…  
_« Monsieur Yuy, quand est-il du réseau de sécurité lors de la fête du PIP ? »

« Le rapport est sur mon bureau, vous pouvez le prendre. » °va te faire voir, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce connard de rapport.°

_Et je suis lasse…  
_« Général Yuy ! Général ! Quelle décision pour le rapatriement de l'unité 13 ? »

°Si tu savais comme je m'en branle de ton unité.° « Sur la colonie L5, travail d'intérêt général pour toutes les recrues.»

Le général Yuy s'ennuie ferme dans son bureau au 46ème.  
Mais pourquoi dès qu'il n'est plus là, ma vie est moins belle ?

Besoin de rien envie de toi,  
Je voudrais toujours allé ou toi tu vas,  
Ubi Gaius, ego Gaïa.

_Pas de délice, pas d'étincelle, pas de malice sans Duo Maxwell,  
Les jours sans lui deviennent ennui, et mes nuits s'ennuient de plus belle._

Tu me manques.  
Et cette putain d'horloge qui n'avance pas ?  
Tu me manques.  
Kuso ! Qu'est ce que je fous là ?  
Tu me manques.  
Je me languis des sursauts de ta voix…

Enfin le soir et alors, la course folle !  
L'envie de se serrer l'un et l'autre dans les bras,  
Redouble leur force, redouble leur pas.

Le souffle coupé d'avoir grimpé quatre à quatre les escaliers en pierre du perron, l'Américain pousse la porte de leur appartement et lance son habituel :

« Tadaima ! »

« Okaeri nasai ! »

Aujourd'hui, Duo s'est ennuyé ferme. Revoir son « sweet lover » le booste de bonne humeur. Il se jette carrément dessus et se pend à son cou comme une groupie hystérique attraperait son idole au coin d'une ruelle.

Heero, qui revêtait encore son tablier de cuisinier, faillit tombé à la renverse.  
Yooops, on dérape,  
yooops, il se rattrape !

« Heero, tu m'as trop trop trop manqué aujourd'hui.»

Les muscles de glaces soulèvent de manière cavalière l'Américain qui rie aux éclats.

46 kilos de tendresse.  
Pour pas tricher, on enlève les 21 grammes de l'âme qu'on veut bien partager au Seigneur, et ça fait 45 kilos d'amour et 79 grammes d'affection.

« Je veux que tu te nourrisses ce soir, Tenshi ! » Prévient le soldat parfait.

Sourire et regards mutins; complicité partagée.

« Le repas de la nuit dernière m'a pourtant tellement plus ! » Taquine Duo alors que son vaillant chevalier le dépose à côté de la table basse.

Chez les Yuy-Maxwell, on mange à la japonaise : les genoux repliés sous la table basse, le bol de riz aux baguettes assorties et la plaque chauffante devant.

Pendant tout le repas, Duo ne cesse de placer des mots à double sens dans la conversation tout en dévorant du regard Heero.  
Après avoir gober en un tant records son riz au légumes, il dépose son bol sur la table basse en s'exclamant :

« Voila ! Fini ! Me suis nourris ! Maintenant : dessert ! »

Jumping ! et…Paf !

« Aï ! »

Hee-chan reçoit 45 kilos et 71 grammes d'amour dans les côtes.  
C'est là que le fameux dicton « l'amour, c'est parfois douloureux » se confirme aux yeux du Japonais qui est désarçonné par l'attaque-boulet-surprise.

« Mais Duo, je n'ai pas terminé de manger, qu'est ce que tu fais ?»

« Tu le vois bien, non ? J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour.» Déclare t'il en déboutonnant la chemise de Heero.

« Vraiment ? » Fait le Japonais sans pourtant exercer aucune opposition.

_Pas d'inquiétude, pas de prélude, pas de promesse à l'éternel,  
Juste l'amour dans notre lit, juste nos vies en arc-en-ciel._

« Oui, parce que aujourd'hui même Hilde m'a engeuler » Continue d'une voix frustré l'Américain sans abandonné sa très charnelle occupation. « Et que là, juste maintenant, avec toi, j'ai besoin de recevoir beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'affection ! Et si tu n'es pas à la hauteur, je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir tranquillement, et demain je pourrai pas aller travailler parce que je serai trop fatigué et j'accumulerai du retard, donc je devrai aller Samedi au bureau au lieu de te faire plein de mamours dans notre grand lit et toi tu seras tout triste et je m'en voudrai de te faire souffrir comme ça !»

_Duo à l'air d'un sage, et ses paroles sont de velours,  
De sa voix grave et de son regard sans détours,  
Quand il raconte, quand il invente, je peux l'écouter  
Nuit et jour... Hmm_

Une langue qui descend, qui piste, qui trouve son chemin, qui arrive à ses fins.

« Hmmmm, Duooooooooooooooo ! Hmmm..ah ! Juste, là. Oui… hmmmm»

Après sa dure journée de travail,  
à courir derrière la secrétaire,  
à taper sur l'imprimante en panne,  
à courir derrière le stagiaire,  
à se taper son propre crâne,  
Plus qu'une envie pour plaire :  
Manger tout cru son Duo-chan.

Des bouches qui se mordent, des mains qui se cherchent, des gémissements qui se répondent,  
des souffles qui expirent, des expirations qui soufflent.

Se faire l'amour,  
En fin de jour,  
Kore wa... ai.

_Quatre consonne et six voyelles c'est le nom de Duo Maxwell,  
Je lui murmure à son oreille, ça le fait rire, comme un soleil._

**OWARI.**

* * *

Voila! Alors, ça vous a plu?  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir et je vous répondrais volontiers!


End file.
